


Streaks on the Glass

by bbrainrot



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Koppaites are a throuple, NSFW, OT3, Romance, Showers, first NSFW fic, steamy fic pun intended ;), too scared to add nsfw tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrainrot/pseuds/bbrainrot
Summary: Some casual morning flirting between Brittany and Charlie turns into something a little more heated.
Relationships: Brittany/Charlie (Pikmin)
Kudos: 4





	Streaks on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fic! So if it sounds weird, that’s why! I hope you like it!

Brittany was always the first to wake out of her boyfriends. She groaned, stretching as she delicately unhooked Charlie’s arm from her back and Alph’s arm from her hip before creeping out of the bedroom.

The botanist heaved as she pulled at her face in the bathroom mirror. She glanced at the clock in her reflection before groaning.  
“I have time for a shower, I guess.” she grumbled, rubbing her dark circles, “Maybe it’ll make me feel fresher...”

Promptly, Brittany started running the water, and began stripping down as she waited for her water to heat up. It wasn’t long before she was humming away, in her own little world when-

“Seems we have a siren in our shower,”

That damn cocky voice.

Brittany grumbled, trying to cover herself up so the fogged-up glass screen wouldn’t expose her too much. She spotted those glaring brown eyes from a mile off, and could just tell by that smug voice who she was dealing with.

“Heya, Charlie. How come you’re up, big boy?” she smirked, the sound of water interrupting her, “You’re usually the last to wake up.”

“I heard water running and you singing, I couldn’t resist.” Charlie giggled to himself, sitting on top of the toilet and gazing at the blurred silhouette of his girlfriend. Hell, even a barely visible silhouette of Brittany drove him over the edge. Biting down on his bottom lip, Charlie tried to control himself.

“Well, I’m perfectly fine, Charl’.” Brittany giggled, shifting a little closer to the glass: she knew he was looking.

“I could warm you up if need be. I know the water here isn’t reliable...” Charlie proposed, fiddling with the cords on his boxers as he heard Brittany’s hypnotic giggle.

“I think that’s a perfect arrangement... Captain.” Brittany smirked, knowing how much Charlie liked his title. It wasn’t long before Charlie leaped into action and stripped down before walking into the shower with Brittany.

Even though he had seen her like this several times, it still took his breath away just like it did the first time. Half-covered in suds, Brittany tried to cover herself up, blushing as water trickled down her hair. She took Charlie’s wrist and pulled him closer into the stream of water, giggling.

“Remember when all 3 of us showered together for the first time?” Brittany giggled, rinsing some of the leftover suds from her hair.

“Alph couldn’t stop blushing... you were so beautiful.” Charlie murmured, getting interrupted as Brittany turned and pulled her hair aside, showing her bare back to Charlie.

“Can you help me out? I just need some suds on my back.” Brittany chuckled, Charlie stumbling a little and nearly slipping. Brittany swivelled, catching his arms and slipping a little into his warm body. The water trickled down her back as she clung to the Captain’s shoulders, pushing further into his chest.

“Oh...! Sh-Shit, sorry, Brit-!” Charlie gasped, trying to support himself back onto his feet as he kept an arm shielded around Brittany. He panted a little, before pulling her into a deep kiss, turning and pinning her against the tiles of the shower.

She moaned into his mouth as she gasped for air at each opportunity, pulling Charlie in deeper with each hot kiss as her fingers knotted in his hair. She soon unhooked his hand from her hip and pulled away a little, biting her bottom lip as her hand started wondering downwards.

“I think I know why you wanted to join me here now...” she cooed, her hand grazing against his member, catching Charlie off-guard. She pushed against his chest a little before swivelling him to lean against the tiles.

“You know me so well...” he panted, still hot and bothered from the makeout session. He lifted Brittany’s chin up delicately, looking her in her eyes,  
“Are you sure you want to... go that far?”

Brittany giggled a little, before nodding in response,  
“Only if my Charl’ wants to also.”

Charlie grinned, affirming with a kiss as he pushed up against Brittany’s body. She soon started rubbing against his member, her fingers soon coiling around it and starting to stroke.

All Charlie could let out was stifled moans as Brittany cooed and teased in his scarlet-tinged ears.  
“After all... such a great Captain like you only deserves the best rewards...” she smirked, nibbling a little as she began to speed up her strokes. Charlie gasped a little, shuddering at all the sudden sensation as he covered his mouth to stifle his premature moans. Her touch was like coursing electricity as she began to speed up, crouching down and beginning to use her mouth also.

“A-Agh! B-Brit!” he yelped, temporarily freeing his mouth and using it to rest against the bathroom tiles, the other resting on the top of her head. His legs began to shake a little, but Brittany just kept a hand clenched on one of his shaking thighs. She knew what her Captain liked and how to assist him if needs be.

She pulled away a little, wiping spit from her mouth as she panted, the water splashing against her excited her and made her body shudder. She took over with her hand for a bit, smiling at Charlie’s contorting face of pleasure.

“What’s wrong, Charl’? Is it getting too hot? Pressure too high?” she giggled, before combining her hand and her mouth which sent Charlie flying.

He gasped and spluttered, starting to buck his hips a little as we was getting closer and closer to his final climax.

“J-Just like that!” he managed to spit out, still pressing against the tiles, “J-Just... A-Agh! B-Brit! I’m... I’m-“

Brittany moaned against him - which completely sent him over the edge. She whimpered, pulling back and wiping her mouth. She giggled a little and stood up, seeing how red Charlie had gotten.

“Did I do a good job, Charl’?” she smiled, leaning back into the shower’s stream of water again, still covering herself a little.

“Ok, my turn.” Charlie grinned, resting behind her and pressing his back into her,  
“I can’t leave my darling girlfriend so high and not let her come down...”

He began to kiss her neck, immediately making Brittany shiver, as his hands started to knead at her chest. She panted, not used to the double-attack and shuddered more, moaning breathily with each kiss. He pushed a little more, pressing Brittany against the glass shower door - relishing in the whimpers of pleasure at the cold surface.

A hand then moved down to tease at her hips and thighs, Brittany tensing up and moaning louder as Charlie pushed her further against the tiles. She whimpered, trying to cover her mouth to stifle her moans.

Charlie grinned, licking his fingers before teasing once more,  
“Easy! We wouldn’t want Alphie hearing, would we? He’d get too excited and you’ll have to be all worn out...”

He then plunged inside, Brittany pressing herself up against him as she gasped and spluttered, trying to cling against the shower door.

“M-More...!” she gurgled, as Charlie started to slowly pump with a second finger.  
“M-More! Charlie, more!”

Charlie pushed up against her more, speeding up as his fingers coursed through her. She whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip and letting out stifled, muffled moans with every pump. Charlie kissed her neck, leaving behind a large red blotch as he kept pumping:

“Good girl,” he cooed, delicately marking up her neck and shoulders as Brittany tried to stifle her moans. Charlie took his other hand, holding Brittany’s chin and lifting it up, toying with her lips.

“Awh, are you holding back? I expect you’ll be screaming by the time I’m done with you.”

“P-Please...!~” Brittany whimpered, moaning as Charlie pulled his fingers out and then entered her once more with his member. The sudden change and increase in pace made Brittany squeal with pleasure, trying to muffle herself with her own hands - but the cool glass door of the shower was just making her more sensitive. Each thrust made her whole body tremble as the shower water trickled on her back. With every hit from Charlie, she felt herself getting closer and closer to that peak, starting to pant and heat up as she did so.

Charlie giggled, leaning over and nibbling on her reddening ears,  
“Awh? Is someone close? What do you need, Brittany, hmm?” he teased, deliberately going faster and harder. He was now starting to reach this peak, panting and spluttering as he did so.

“Y-You!” she moaned, panting heavily and finally letting go. Every thrust was greeted with a whimpering moan as each breath grew shakier the closer she got. Soon, Brittany pushed against Charlie, climaxing as she did so as her whole body shuddered.

Charlie whimpered, pulling himself out of her and climaxing too, releasing into his hand as he panted. He rinsed himself off in the shower, wincing and trying to catch his breath with Brittany. She pulled him in for a gentle kiss before turning the water off.

“Looks like I’m cleaning the bathroom soon. Look at those streaks...” Brittany groaned.

“But they’re in the shape of your beautiful body!” Charlie smiled, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck.

Brittany giggled and shook him off,  
“Thank you, but it’s still dirty glass.”

She turned to face Charlie, seeing the mischievous grin on his face. Her own face flushed a deep red - oh, he was scheming.

“I think it’s only fair we streak up the glass with Alph too... it’d be matching.” he crooned, Brittany giggling.

“Have your shower, loverboy. We’ll see how our keen engineer feels, shall we?”


End file.
